An Angel For Christmas
by Todoroki Winchester
Summary: Dean se retrouve seul pour Noël après que Sam soit parti chez des amis. Alors qu'il avait prévu une bonne journée de repos, la venue de Castiel va tout changer. Y compris sa vie.
Sam était parti le matin même pour fêter Noël chez un ancien ami de Stanford. Dean lui avait assuré que ça ne le dérangeait pas, qu'il avait besoin de sortir et que revoir d'anciens amis lui ferait du bien. En vérité, il appréhendait cette journée. D'habitude son frère et lui passaient Noël ensemble à boire des bières et à se remémorer des souvenirs en regardant des films. Mais cette fois, il serait seul.

Au départ il avait prévu d'aller dans un bar rempli de jolies filles célibataires afin de passer une bonne soirée, mais il s'était rendormi lorsque Sam était parti tôt le matin, après l'avoir réveillé pour le prévenir de son départ.

Le soir même, Dean se réveilla après avoir ressenti une présence. Il leva la tête et promena son regard dans toute la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le coupable. Castiel. Il était debout au milieu de la pièce et l'observait.

\- Tu sais que c'est gênant de savoir que tu me mates pendant que je dors ?

L'ange sourit et tendit un sachet vers lui.

\- J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim.

Dean s'assit au bord du lit et se frotta les yeux en baillant. Il s'étira quelques secondes puis se leva, seulement vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un boxer, pour prendre ce que son ami lui ramenait. Il écarquilla les yeux de bonheur lorsqu'il reconnut un menu venant de son restaurant préféré. Castiel quant à lui, ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du corps musclé du chasseur.

\- Cas, tu sais que je t'aime ! s'exclama Dean en s'installant à table et en déballant le hamburger. Désolé, je t'aurais bien offert quelque chose pour Noël mais j'y ai pas pensé.

\- Savoir que tu vas bien me suffit, répondit Castiel en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Dean sourit et mangea son repas en silence, savourant chaque bouchée qui le replongeait dans ses souvenirs. L'ange l'observait avec curiosité, ne comprenant pas comment de la nourriture pouvait provoquer autant de plaisir chez les humains. Lui ne mangeait pas, il n'en avait pas besoin.

\- Merci Cas ! Ce hamburger...il déchire ! s'exclama Dean lorsqu'il eut terminé.

Le jeune homme était heureux que l'ange soit là, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Sam était parti mais il pouvait encore compter sur son ami. Le seul qu'il avait. Cet ami qu'il considérait comme son frère. Il y avait un lien étrange entre eux. Un lien que même les pires merdes qu'ils avaient subies n'avaient pu détruire. Un jour Cas avait parlé de "lien profond", c'était exactement ça.

L'ange leva ses yeux bleus vers lui. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, chacun plongé dans les iris de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Dean se lève et rompe ce contact qui avait fait naître en lui un sentiment étrange.

Il alla jeter les papiers de son repas à la poubelle, la tête remplie de pensées qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il y avait cette joie qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que Castiel apparaissait aux côtés de son frère et lui. D'accord c'était un ami très cher à ses yeux mais comment expliquer que dès qu'il s'en allait, il ressentait comme un vide au fond de lui. Un vide que même son frère n'avait su combler lorsqu'il avait cru à la mort de l'ange.

Ces sentiments troublants le hantaient depuis que son ami était revenu d'entre les morts mais il avait refusé d'imaginer ce que cela voulait dire, même si être dans la même pièce que l'ange s'avérait de plus en plus difficile.

Comme maintenant alors qu'ils étaient seuls. Alors qu'il avait une envie soudaine de lui dire que...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Castiel qui venait de poser une main sur son épaule.

\- C'est le réveillon Dean. Tu devrais sortir et t'amuser.

Il se tourna vers l'ange, évitant de croiser son regard.

\- Je...j'en ai pas envie. Je vais rester là. Je trouverais bien une occupation...

\- Je peux rester avec toi. C'est calme au paradis en ce moment.

\- Cas..., commença le chasseur en relevant la tête.

Il avait eu l'intention de lui dire de partir, qu'il se débrouillerait tout seul, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Le visage de son ami était tout prêt, trop près pour qu'il se résolve à le laisser partir.

Bien sur qu'il voulait qu'il reste ! Il l'avait toujours voulu. Et ce depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur lui pour la toute première fois, après que l'ange l'ait sorti de l'Enfer. Néanmoins, il n'avait pu se résoudre à croire qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Toute sa vie il s'était intéressé aux femmes, un peu trop d'ailleurs comme son frère aimait le lui faire remarquer. Mais cela avait changé avec l'arrivée de l'ange dans sa vie. Bien sûr il avait continué à avoir des aventures d'un soir, mais ça n'était plus pareil. Il ne ressentait pas la même chose que pour Cas.

C'était troublant pour lui de se découvrir une nouvelle orientation sexuelle. Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce désir ardent qui grandissait en lui. Alors, ne pouvant plus se retenir, il s'approcha de l'ange, le fixant de ses yeux verts. Il voulait avoir son assentiment, être sûr que Castiel ressentait la même chose. Dans le cas contraire, il ne ferait rien, même si ça lui déchirerait le coeur.

\- Dean ? souffla son ami en fronçant les sourcils, tu as l'air préoccupé.

\- Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose...

Le jeune homme tendit la main vers le visage de Cas pour la poser sur sa joue. Il observa sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Dans les yeux de l'ange, plusieurs émotions passèrent tandis qu'il rougissait. La surprise, l'incompréhension, le soulagement, puis...

Castiel sourit et posa sa main sur celle de Dean qui était toujours contre sa joue.

\- Toutes ces années j'ai attendu un geste de ta part, et voilà qu'il arrive enfin.

Dean faillit s'étouffer, il retira sa main et réfléchit à tout ce que cela voulait dire.

\- Tu veux dire que...

L'ange hocha la tête, il comprenait ce que son protégé voulait dire, comme d'habitude. Il suffisait souvent d'un regard pour qu'ils tombent d'accord et qu'ils sachent ce que l'autre avait l'intention de faire. Dean s'en voulait. Si seulement il avait eu le courage d'affronter la réalité en face, d'assumer ses sentiments. Après tout, aimer un homme n'était pas un crime.

\- On devrait sortir Dean. Il y a bien quelque chose que tu as envie de faire ? Je peux t'amener n'importe où. Demande moi ce que tu veux.

Le chasseur réduisit la distance qui les séparait et posa ses mains sur la nuque de l'ange.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je veux maintenant, commença-t-il en ouvrant le trench-coat de Castiel. Je te veux toi...mon ange.

\- Dean, je n'ai jamais...

\- Fais-moi confiance, lui souffla ce dernier en l'embrassant avec passion.

Après un court moment d'hésitation, Castiel répondit à son baiser avec la même ferveur, passant ses mains derrière son cou et s'agrippant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce geste provoquerait autant de sensations en lui. Il avait l'impression que son corps entier se consumait de l'intérieur. Les lèvres de l'ange étaient si douces et ce baiser si...parfait. Il voulait le posséder, ne faire qu'un avec lui. Mais il voulait aussi prendre son temps, savourer ce moment qu'il avait tant attendu et surtout que Castiel se sente bien, lui qui n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'émotions.

Le plaquant au mur, il commença par lui ôter son trench-coat sans décoller ses lèvres des siennes. Puis il desserra sa cravate, la laissant tomber sur le sol et déboutonna la chemise de l'ange, caressant sa peau à mesure qu'il découvrait son torse. Le dernier bouton retiré, il s'arrêta et l'embrassa dans le cou, sentant la peau de Castiel frissonner sous le contact de ses lèvres.

Jamais il n'avait fait ça à un autre homme. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais ressenti d'attirance envers une personne du même sexe. Castiel était le premier. Il voulait être avec lui. Ne plus jamais le quitter. Comment avait-il pu tenir jusque-là ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas lancé comme il le faisait avec les femmes ? Castiel ressentait la même chose pour lui, comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer ?

Il cessa de se poser des questions, préférant profiter du moment présent avec l'ange. Le désir était de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus brûlant. C'était un sentiment puissant, intense, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Pas à ce point-là.

Castiel semblait dans le même état. Ne cessant de chercher ses lèvres et de s'accrocher à lui, la respiration saccadée. Peut-être était-ce trop pour lui ?

Inquiet, Dean rompit le contact entre eux et observa l'ange qui semblait perdu devant son éloignement.

\- Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

À ces mots, Castiel s'approcha de lui, prenant le visage du chasseur entre ses mains et capturant ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Il le fit reculer jusqu'au canapé sur lequel Dean bascula, se retrouvant allongé tandis que l'ange détaillait son corps avec envie.

\- Apparemment tu vas bien, lui dit Dean en souriant.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien que maintenant, lui répondit-il avec tout le sérieux que le chasseur lui connaissait.

Dean avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Cette simple phrase avait provoqué tellement d'émotion en lui qu'il avait l'esprit embrouillé. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Tout ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Quelques heures plus tôt il se demandait encore ce qu'il ferait sans Sam pour passer Noël et voilà que maintenant il était avec Castiel, avec cet ange qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un frère, ne se résolvant pas à mettre un autre mot sur sa relation avec lui. Il avait toujours voulu plus, c'était une évidence à présent, mais il avait été trop aveugle et têtu pour se l'avouer.

Se redressant sur les coudes, il sourit à Cas qui vint s'asseoir près de lui, sa chemise toujours ouverte. Prenant les devants, l'ange passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Dean, le faisant frissonner et se tortiller sous la sensation qu'il venait de ressentir dans son bas-ventre. Il le lui retira, avec l'aide de Dean qui leva les bras pour ensuite les passer autour du cou de l'ange en l'embrassant. Très vite, répondant à ses pulsions, Dean se retrouva au-dessus de Castiel, caressant son corps brûlant et défaisant sa ceinture.

L'ange gémit lorsque le chasseur passa sa main sous son pantalon, caressant son sexe avec une lenteur exquise. Il serra Dean, le rapprochant encore plus de lui et l'embrassa dans le cou en haletant.

\- Dean..., chuchota-t-il alors que ce dernier souriait, descendant sur le corps de Castiel et semant des baisers sur son passage.

Dans la foulée, il fit glisser le pantalon de Castiel, ainsi que son boxer avant de jeter le tout par terre. L'ange se redressa, observant Dean avec curiosité. Lorsque celui-ci prit son sexe entre ses mains, le caressant lentement, il écarquilla les yeux et laissa retomber sa tête sur le canapé en sentant son membre durcir encore plus.

La réaction de l'ange suffit au jeune homme qui sentit son excitation atteindre son paroxysme. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, sa première expérience avec un homme mais avec Castiel ça ne lui semblait plus étrange. C'était devenu naturel, vital, il avait besoin de l'ange, il voulait le posséder.

Alors, en continuant ses caresses, il posa ses lèvres sur le sexe de Cas, passant sa langue sur son gland avec délicatesse avant de l'engloutir. Castiel gémit et se cambra, rejetant la tête en arrière et serrant le canapé. Il haletait de plus en plus fort, gémissant à mesure que Dean accélérait ses va et vient avec sa langue.

Lorsque Dean sentit le moment approcher, il s'arrêta et remonta vers le visage de Castiel. Il ne voulait pas que ça aille trop vite, il fallait que l'ange connaisse toutes ces sensations humaines qu'il n'avait encore jamais découvertes.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Dean en souriant. Il caressa sa joue, reprenant sa respiration.

\- C'était...incroyable, murmura-t-il en passant ses mains dans les cheveux du chasseur et en l'embrassant avec fougue.

Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Dean et sa jambe autour de sa taille pour le coller encore plus contre lui. Ses baisers et ses caresses se firent plus insistants et, se redressant doucement, il souleva Dean dans ses bras, tandis que celui-ci passait ses jambes autour de lui tout en mordillant les lèvres de l'ange.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit. Castiel était à présent à califourchon sur le jeune homme, ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête et continuait de l'embrasser. Il entama soudain un lent va et vient, frottant son entrejambe contre celle de Dean en mordillant son oreille.

Le chasseur, se cambra et attrapa les fesses de Castiel pour le coller un peu plus à lui.

\- Cas..., murmura-t-il en embrassant son épaule et en retirant la chemise de l'ange qui tomba par terre.

Leurs deux corps irradiaient d'une chaleur intense, d'un besoin urgent d'être l'un près de l'autre et de se toucher. Toutes ces émotions qu'ils avaient refoulées refaisaient surface, les poussant tous les deux vers des sommets qu'ils n'avaient jamais atteint l'un et l'autre. Mais Dean savait que ça n'était que le début.

Lorsque Castiel fit glisser le boxer du chasseur, dévoilant son intimité, ce dernier en profita pour renverser la situation et se positionner au-dessus de l'ange. Il l'observa un moment, plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens, les mains sur son torse. Il était beau...ses yeux, sa bouche, son corps... Il voulait tout graver dans sa mémoire, pouvoir le regarder encore et encore. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais, il ne le voulait pas. Plus jamais il ne le quitterait.

\- Mon ange..., chuchota-t-il en se penchant et en capturant les lèvres de Castiel qui ne put réprimer un sourire à l'entente de ce surnom.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Dean rompe le contact et se redresse en descendant légèrement sur le corps de l'ange. Lentement, il le pénétra, n'osant pas bouger pour que Castiel s'habitue à cette sensation. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, tout son corps se couvrit de frissons tandis que Dean caressait son ventre pour le rassurer.

Doucement, Dean commença à bouger, observant la réaction de l'ange et tentant de maîtriser ses propres émotions. Ce qu'il ressentait était tellement fort, tellement enivrant, qu'il en tremblait de plaisir. Alors, en se penchant sur le torse de Castiel pour l'embrasser, il accéléra légèrement le mouvement.

Castiel gémit et se cambra fortement, passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Dean. Il haletait de plus en plus fort, tout comme le chasseur qui ne cessait d'embrasser son corps en accélérant encore ses va-et-vient. Leurs deux corps étaient en rythme, en accord parfait et le moment d'extase ne fut pas long à arriver. Dean entendit Cas prononcer son nom avant de s'effondrer sur lui, la tête sur son torse.

Durant un long moment le silence s'installa, seulement troublé par leur respiration saccadée. Dean reprit ses esprits et leva la tête pour s'apercevoir que Castiel l'observait en souriant. Il se glissa à côté de lui et l'embrassa en caressant sa joue tandis que l'ange se collait au plus près de lui, prolongeant leur baiser dans une étreinte passionnée.

Épuisé, Dean finit par s'endormir et ils restèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, la tête de Dean posée sur le torse de Castiel tandis que celui-ci le serrait dans ses bras, le réchauffant de son corps brûlant en le regardant dormir.

C'était une autre particularité des anges : ils ne dormaient pas. Mais le simple spectacle de Dean, apaisé et endormi dans ses bras, lui suffit. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille quelques heures plus tard.

Le jeune homme croisa le regard de l'ange et tous les événements des heures précédentes lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait cru rêver, mais il était bien là, dans les bras de son ange et c'était la meilleure chose qu'il aurait pu espérer. En souriant, il se pencha sur les lèvres de Castiel et l'embrassa. Bientôt, ils roulèrent sans rompre leur baiser et l'ange se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Très vite, Dean ressentit une immense chaleur le gagner dans son bas-ventre tandis que Castiel le regardait avec tendresse et envie. Mais avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin, l'ange prit la parole :

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà été à la patinoire ?

Cette question surprit Dean qui se redressa sur les coudes en réfléchissant.

\- Quand j'étais petit mais ça remonte à loin maintenant. Pourquoi ?

L'ange baissa la tête, gêné.

\- C'est Noël et...j'ai toujours eu envie d'essayer. J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait...

Dean l'interrompit en l'embrassant.

\- On y va, murmura-t-il.

Castiel sourit et posa son front sur celui du chasseur. Ils se retrouvèrent instantanément sur une patinoire naturelle au milieu d'une grande étendue de neige qui surplombait des collines blanches. Il faisait nuit mais la patinoire était éclairée grâce à la lune et au ciel étoilé. Dean fit un tour sur lui-même. Le décor était magnifique. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'il était habillé de ses vêtements habituels et qu'il portait des patins, tout comme Castiel.

\- Impressionnant, commenta-t-il admiratif. On gagne du temps avec toi. Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- En Alaska, répondit l'ange en souriant.

Dean hocha la tête et posa le pied sur la glace. Il fit quelques pas, laissant aller ses pieds comme il l'avait fait petit avec Sam et leur père. Il fut ravi de voir qu'il tenait debout. Heureux, il revint vers Castiel qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et lui tendit sa main.

\- Allez viens, fais-moi confiance.

L'ange posa son regard sur cette main tendue vers lui puis sur le jeune homme qui souriait toujours. Sans hésitation, il accepta son aide et posa un pied sur la glace. Il faillit basculer en arrière mais Dean le rattrapa en riant.

\- Je vais t'aider. Regardes-moi d'accord ?

Castiel hocha la tête et le jeune homme attrapa son autre main. Il commença à patiner en arrière, face à un Castiel anxieux qui se mordait la lèvre. Il fit plusieurs tours de la patinoire en souriant devant le regard de l'ange qui s'éclairait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il arrivait à faire quelques pas. Bientôt Dean put lâcher l'une de ses mains et se positionner à ses côtés pour le laisser avancer tout seul. L'ange serrait la main de Dean lorsqu'il commençait à perdre l'équilibre mais il arrivait à se remettre droit sans son aide.

\- Tu apprends vite ! s'exclama le chasseur tandis qu'ils patinaient ensemble, main dans la main.

\- Grâce à toi, lui répondit Castiel en souriant.

Ils continuèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, riant et profitant de ce moment ensemble, jusqu'à ce que Dean les arrête au milieu de la glace et pose ses mains sur les joues de son ange.

\- C'est le meilleur Noël de toute ma vie. Merci Cas.

\- Et c'est le plus beau jour de toute mon existence sur cette terre. C'est à moi de te remercier, déclara l'ange en se penchant pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Dean.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, pris dans un tourbillon d'émotions qu'ils avaient du mal à contenir. Ils en oublièrent même qu'ils étaient sur des patins si bien que lorsque Castiel voulut s'approcher du jeune homme, il glissa en arrière, l'emportant avec lui dans sa chute. Dean tomba à plat ventre sur l'ange et s'empressa de lui demander s'il n'avait rien de casser. Pour toute réponse, Castiel attrapa le col de sa veste et continua de l'embrasser en souriant.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire, rompant leur baiser et s'allongeant sur la glace à côté de l'ange. Très vite, celui-ci le rejoint et ils partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Lorsqu'ils arrièrent enfin à se calmer, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, toujours allongés sur la glace, et s'observèrent.

\- Je suis trempé, déclara soudain Castiel déclenchant une nouvelle fois les éclats de rires de Dean.

Ce dernier se leva soudain, riant toujours, et aida l'ange à se relever, faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber.

\- On devrait rentrer au chaud, lui conseilla le chasseur. Je suis trempé aussi.

Castiel hocha la tête et prit sa main. Ils réapparurent immédiatement dans la chambre du motel, près de l'entrée.

Dean tremblait de froid, mais comprenant que l'ange allait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour arranger ça, il l'esquiva et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain. S'apercevant que Castiel ne l'avait pas suivi, il passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui dit en souriant :

\- Il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes...mon ange.

Castiel frissonna et s'empressa de le rejoindre. Quand il entra dans la pièce, Dean referma la porte derrière lui avec un sourire espiègle qui en disait long sur ses intentions. En s'approchant de l'ange, il enleva sa veste, puis son tee-shirt, les laissant tomber sur son passage. Son regard était fixé dans celui de Castiel qui n'osait plus bouger devant cette scène si sensuelle.

\- Dean..., parvint-il à articuler avant d'être interrompu par le jeune homme qui venait de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de ne plus dire un mot.

L'ange s'exécuta tandis que Dean passait derrière lui. Il sentit son souffle sur sa nuque et frissonna de plus belle. Le chasseur posa alors ses mains sur ses épaules, lui retirant son trench-coat lentement. Puis il revint face à Castiel et l'embrassa en défaisant sa cravate et en la nouant sur les yeux de son ange qui se retrouva plongé dans le noir.

Castiel était sur le point de parler mais se ravisa. Il faisait confiance à Dean, il aurait pu lui confier sa vie. Alors il attendit patiemment, se demandant pourquoi le jeune homme venait de lui couvrir les yeux et ce qu'il allait faire.

Il se fia à son ouïe et entendit Dean revenir devant lui, avant de sentir ses mains froides déboutonner sa chemise. Lorsqu'elle fut ouverte, il se glissa derrière l'ange et la lui retira de la même manière que son trench-coat, laissant tomber le vêtement sur le sol.

Dean resta derrière Castiel et embrassa sa nuque en descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il entendit la respiration de l'ange s'accélérer et sourit en passant ses mains autour de lui pour caresser son torse. Il descendit lentement, en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou puis atteignit la ceinture de l'ange. Laissant une main sur son ventre, il glissa l'autre sur l'entrejambe de Castiel, le caressant à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

L'ange laissa échapper un gémissement et bougea les hanches pour aller à la rencontre de la main de Dean. Ce dernier se rapprocha de Castiel, collant son torse contre son dos, et remonta sa main sur la ceinture de son ange pour la défaire. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains, Castiel les posa sur les bras de Dean et les serra lorsque celui-ci passa une main dans son pantalon, glissant sous l'élastique de son boxer afin d'atteindre son sexe.

\- Dean..., chuchota-t-il en haletant alors que le jeune homme commençait ses lentes caresses.

\- Je t'aime mon ange, murmura celui-ci dans son oreille en faisant glisser le pantalon et le boxer de l'ange de sa main libre.

Il put enfin se saisir de l'intimité de l'ange et entamer un va-et-vient d'abord lent, puis de plus en plus rapide.

Castiel ne cessait de gémir, serrant les bras de Dean et rejetant la tête en arrière, ce qui augmentait l'excitation du jeune homme. Leurs deux corps étaient brûlants, ils transpiraient sous l'intensité du trop-plein d'émotions qui les submergeaient.

\- Dean...je..., commença Castiel essoufflé.

Le sentant venir, Dean passa sa main libre autour de la taille de son ange et le plaqua contre lui en accélérant le mouvement. Soudain, le corps de Castiel se raidit et il jouit bruyamment avant de s'écrouler dans les bras de Dean. Le chasseur s'assit sur le sol, l'ange contre lui et attendit qu'il reprenne sa respiration et ses esprits.

Doucement, il retira la cravate qui bandait les yeux de Castiel et la laissa tomber à côté de lui. Son ange avait les yeux fermés, sa tête posée contre son torse et lorsqu'il les rouvrit en souriant, Dean ne put s'empêcher de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime aussi Dean, murmura Castiel pendant leur étreinte.

Le jeune homme sourit. Ces simples mots prononcés de la bouche de l'ange avaient fait bondir son cœur. Il venait de passer deux jours avec lui. Les deux plus beaux jours de sa vie. Plus jamais il ne serait le même. Il aimait Cas. C'était un fait qu'il ne pouvait plus nier. Ce lien qu'ils avaient depuis leur première rencontre aurait dû lui faire comprendre que Castiel serait plus qu'un ami, plus qu'un frère, qu'il serait sa moitié et que sans lui sa vie n'aurait plus de sens.

Il s'était voilé la face. Après tout, il pensait n'aimer que les femmes et il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il se découvrirait une nouvelle orientation sexuelle. Mais à présent ça sonnait comme une évidence : Castiel était son ange, au fond de lui il l'avait toujours su.

\- Je n'ai plus froid maintenant, déclara soudain Castiel en caressant sa joue.

Dean rit, penchant sa tête vers la main de l'ange.

\- Sam va rentrer, on devrait se lever, continua ce dernier.

\- Tu as raison, répondit Dean en souriant et en l'embrassant à nouveau.

L'ange rompit le contact et se leva en riant.

\- Si tu continues, on ne va plus sortir d'ici.

\- Moi ça ne me dérange pas, déclara Dean en se levant à son tour et en s'approchant de Castiel pour caresser ses lèvres avec son pouce. C'est rare quand tu ris, mais tu es tellement beau quand tu le fais.

Castiel rougit et baissa la tête en souriant.

\- Je ris rarement car il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis heureux.

Dean prit le menton de l'ange dans sa main et lui releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Dans ce cas faisons en sorte de ne pas nous séparer, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de ramasser tous les vêtements traînant sur le sol.

Castiel fit de même et commença à se rhabiller. Lorsqu'il enfila sa chemise, Dean s'approcha de lui, ne portant toujours que son jean, et entreprit de la lui reboutonner.

\- Le Père Noël m'a apporté un beau cadeau cette année, déclara-t-il en passant sa main dans la nuque de Castiel.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda l'ange curieux.

\- Toi, répondit Dean en déposant des baisers dans son cou avant de mordre son oreille.

Castiel posa ses mains sur la ceinture de Dean, dans l'intention de mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait appris avec lui, mais soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua, les faisant sursauter.

\- C'est moi ! s'exclama Sam depuis le salon.

Dean faillit éclater de rire mais se ressaisit et tendit le reste des affaires à Castiel.

\- Envoles-toi mon ange, mais surtout reviens vite ! murmura-t-il dans une dernière étreinte.

\- Je ne suis jamais loin Dean Winchester, déclara Castiel en disparaissant avec un sourire.

Dean resta sur place sans bouger pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- J'arrive Sammy ! s'exclama-t-il en se dépêchant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la salle de bain et en enfilant son tee-shirt en tout hâte.

Il allait sortir de la pièce, sa veste sous le bras, lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose sur le sol. Il le ramassa en souriant. C'était la cravate de Cas, il avait oublié de la reprendre. Il la cacha sous sa veste et sortit de la salle de bain sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Hé, salut Sammy ! Alors ce réveillon ? lança-t-il en observant son frère et en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Je te raconte tout après avoir pris une douche. Et toi ? Tu t'es pas trop ennuyé sans moi ? demanda Sam avec un sourit moqueur.

\- Ça c'est à toi de deviner p'tit frère !

\- À voir ton sourire, je dirais que tu as passé une excellente soirée en bonne compagnie, je me trompe ?

\- Non Sherlock !

Sam entra dans la salle de bain en riant. Lorsque Dean entendit l'eau couler, il se détendit et ouvrit sa main dans laquelle il tenait encore la cravate de Castiel.

 _Une excellente soirée avec un être parfait_ , pensa-t-il en souriant.

\- Joyeux Noël mon ange, chuchota-t-il en regardant vers le ciel.


End file.
